


Becoming Real

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: I - Fandom, I Robot (2004)
Genre: Character of Color, F/M, Porn Battle, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle prompt: synthetic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Becoming Real

**Author's Note:**

> Battle prompt: synthetic

Her fingers danced along the skin of his synthetic arm, and his brain picked up on the sensation as if it truly was his own skin and muscle. Calvin touched his chest, murmuring about the seamless transition from live nerves to synthetic, about how lifelike and real his responses seemed to be. Her touch ghosted along Spooner's abdomen, and he caught her wrist just as she nearly dipped below his waistband. "That's not synthetic, lady."

She licked her lips, suddenly nervous. "I thought... A practical demonstration? All I've known is synthetic."

No mocking in her tone, just naked desire in her eyes and a pulse fluttering in her throat. They kissed, hesitantly at first, then more sure. Clothes disappeared somewhere along the lines, and pushing inside of Calvin's tight body was almost too good to be true. She picked up on his silent cues, matching his speed and moving with artless enthusiasm. She held onto him, shaking as she came, and he cradled her in his arms. "So that's the real thing," he murmured.

She smiled at him. "I'd wondered about that."


End file.
